


Circus

by whirlmart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (only at times), Alchemy, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gen, Gore & Blood, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Minecraft, Possession, Prophecies, Realism, The Nether, The Wither - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Witchcraft, healthy relationship, no beta we die like men, possibly mayhaps two relationships, soop is good dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirlmart/pseuds/whirlmart
Summary: And my mind, my gun, they comfort me.‘Cause I know, I’ll kill my enemies when they come.•After entering the portal, our travellers will soon realize that they are merely ants in worlds that nobody has ever touched.Welcome, one and all, to the Nether.
Relationships: Amber & Oliver (Minecraft), Amber & Phosphoron (Minecraft), Amber/Phosphoron (Minecraft), Oliver & Rahab (Minecraft), Oliver/Rahab (Minecraft), Phosphoron & Oliver (Minecraft), Soop & Everyone (Minecraft), Strix & Amber (Minecraft), Strix & Oliver (Minecraft), Strix & Phosphoron (Minecraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Circus

_Terror will reign across our home,_

_Evils sprouting from a land unknown,  
_

_Death and flame will scorch the Earth,_

_Unbearable chaos yet to rebirth._

_  
  
_

_Dark and light will come in to play,_

_But ne’er forget that it is never black and white,  
_

_Lest your heart take its final beat._

_Ne’er give two soldiers a sword in a fray,_

_Lest two bodies lay motionless that day,_

_One will betray and leave the rest,_

_Wearing shame and the tyrant’s crest._

_War shall clear the fool’s head,_

_Fearing those they love will be dead,_

_They will protect those they love,_

_Lest the war will rage and kill the dove._

_A hero will rise through the pain,_

_Where they will claim their new title and name,_

_The God will control and conquer none,_

_Lest the war will never be done._

_One will lie,_

_One will kill,_

_One will die,_

_One is ill,_

_In war and famine,_

_One will stand,_

_Look through the valley, through the land,_

_  
A God will rise,_

_And command the chaos with their hand._

**Author's Note:**

> *screams in to the void*


End file.
